


About Last Night

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Forgot to post this one, too.Lucien gets too drunk and his loose tongue reveals his feelings to Azriel.
Relationships: Azriel/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	About Last Night

Lucien stumbles through the entryway of the townhouse, not knowing if anyone is home. More so, hoping no one is.

He definitely overindulged.

That’s the kind way to put it.

The world is spinning; the floor seems so impossibly far away from up here, he thinks.

He stumbles into some undoubtedly priceless vase, and it tips over, and Lucien knows there’s no way he can catch it in time.

But somehow, beautiful hands, scarred hands catch it, and then they catch him as he wobbles forward.

“Az,” he slurs. “You’re here.”

Azriel doesn’t speak, but rights Lucien and Lucien leans into the wall.

Azriel is quiet in his observations. 

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out, unable to stop anything that comes out of his mouth.

Azriel smiles softly, “I’m sure you’ll forget you’ve said that in the morning. Allow me to escort you to your rooms.” He pulls Lucien up in his arms, and Lucien feels the world spin.

“How can you carry me?” All sense has been lost to Lucien. Of course, Azriel can carry him; he’s a legendary Illyrian warrior.

Azriel laughs softly. “It’s magic,” he whispers, and Lucien laughs, unrestrained, loud, and he’s done for. 

The Shadowsinger is everything Lucien wants. Needs. Loves. How can he say so?

“What did you say?” Azriel asks quickly.

Shit.

That was out loud.

“How much did you hear?” Lucien asks, giggling slightly and tucking his head under Az’s chin.

“All of it,” Azriel responds, carrying Lucien up the stairs, taking care not to jostle him.

“I feel like I’m flying. Could you take me flying?” Lucien asks, head spinning.

Azriel chuckles quietly.

“I think I might be sick.” Lucien states.

Azriel is already nudging his bedroom door open and entering the bedroom and heading straight to the bathroom. He sets Lucien on his feet and tugs him down to rest on his knees on the floor.

“You can be sick, little fox.” Az murmurs, gathering Lucien’s long, red hair in his hands.

Lucien needs no further encouragement, and he vomits into the toilet. Azriel talks soothingly to him, rubbing his back, whispering to him consolingly.

Once the contents of Lucien’s stomach are deposited in the lavatory, Azriel helps Lucien up and helps him wash his mouth out. Lucien can’t help but feel loved as he is cared for. It’s been such a long time since he was cared for.

Azriel helps Lucien into the main room. “What would you like to wear?” He asks quietly. Nervously.

Lucien begins stripping, and Azriel chews on his bottom lip, hiding the humour in the bite.

Soon, Lucien is stark naked in front of Azriel. “Will you take advantage of me now?” Lucien asks suggestively, taking a wobbling step towards Az.

Azriel takes a step back. “I only take those to bed who will remember it in the morning.”

Lucien frowns. “Do you not want me?” He covers himself up, embarrassed.

“Gods no, Lucien. It’s not that I don’t want you, it’s that I want you too much. But in good conscience, I cannot take you now.” Azriel steps forward to Lucien and presses a tentative kiss to his forehead.

“But I can hold you. If you’ll allow it.” He offers with a shy smile gracing his face.

Lucien’s face burns. “I would allow it.” He grabs Azriel’s hands and leads him to the bed.

Lucien crawls in, and Azriel makes sure he’s comfortable before sliding in behind him, tucking Lucien in and snuggling close to him.

He runs his hands through Lucien’s hair, “Sleep now, Luce… I’ll be here when the morning comes.”

Lucien murmurs groggily. “Do you promise?”  
Azriel kisses Lucien’s shoulder.

“I promise.”


End file.
